


Waiting For a Sign

by awriterofthings



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterofthings/pseuds/awriterofthings
Summary: Beca has a crush on her sister's best friend, Chloe, who is visiting for the holidays.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 31
Kudos: 398





	1. Chapter 1

Aubrey barged into Beca’s room, fully prepared for the day ahead, and rolled her eyes at the still sleeping brunette. “Beca, get up!” She pulled the blankets from off the woman.

“What?” Beca grumbled into her pillow.

“Get ready,” Aubrey instructed.

Beca gave up on sleep and moved to sit on the edge of her bed. “Get ready for what?”

Aubrey looked at Beca in disbelief. “Seriously? We’re throwing a holiday party. I spent all last week annoying you until you agreed to help.”

Beca frowned. “I just wanted you to stop talking.”

“Come on, Beca,” Aubrey sighed. “Stop being a grinch. You’re off work for two weeks. Our friends managed to get time off to spend a few days with us. You are going to participate this holiday season. Why couldn’t my mother remarry to someone with a daughter who didn’t have doom and gloom shining out of her ass?”

Beca remained silent for a beat before responding. “If I’m doomier and gloomier, can I stay in bed?”

Aubrey rolled her eyes. “Get dressed. You’re coming with me. Decorating and party planning will be good for you.”

“In what way?” Beca called to Aubrey as she exited the room.

“Being social is good for you!” Aubrey responded.

Beca groaned in frustration before going to the bathroom to take a shower.

Later that day, Beca was back at home with Aubrey reluctantly decorating. They were currently working on the Christmas tree when the doorbell rang.

Aubrey smiled. “Awesome, Chloe is here.”

Beca froze in the middle of hanging an ornament. “Chloe?”

“Yeah, she finished up in New York earlier than planned.”

When Aubrey exited the living room, Beca quickly ran a hand through her hair to ensure its neatness. A minute later, Aubrey was walking into the living room with Chloe.

Chloe beamed at the sight of Beca and waved before signing. _**How are you?**_

It had been a couple months since Beca had seen Chloe and her ASL was rusty. Not that it had been great before. She really needed to take a class. Beca thought for a moment before she held up her hand in a five shape and pressed her thumb to her chest. _**Fine.**_ It took her another moment of thinking before she added that it was nice to see Chloe **.**

Aubrey placed a hand on Chloe’s shoulder to get her attention before signing to her that she was going outside to grab her suitcase. “I’ll be right back, Beca. I’m grabbing Chloe’s suitcase.”

Chloe stepped closer to Beca as she pulled her phone out of her back pocket. She typed out a message and handed the brunette the phone.

_It’s cool that we’ll get to hangout for a couple weeks. It’s weird we don’t talk more seeing as how I’m your sister’s best friend._

“Yeah, that’s probably my fault,” Beca admitted. The raging crush she had on the other woman made it impossible for her to be around her for too long before she became awkward. “I mean, it’s not that I don’t want to talk to you. You’re great. I just get so busy with music that I forget to have a personal life.” Beca looked down at the floor. “It’s lame. I’m lame.”

Chloe furrowed her brows as she tried to keep up with the speed of Beca’s lips. She reached out, tilting the brunette’s head back up and pointed to her own eyes before pointing to Beca’s lips.

“Right, sorry,” Beca said, sheepishly, before signing, _**I forgot.**_

Chloe beamed at the brunette, pleased by her efforts to sign the words she knew. _**You’re cute.**_

Beca made an apologetic face and shrugged at Chloe to show her that she didn’t understand. Before she could do anything else to embarrass herself, Aubrey returned.

Chloe grinned at Aubrey. _**Your sister is cute.**_

Aubrey furrowed her brows. _**Gross.**_

“I’ll let you two talk,” Beca said, feeling awkward just standing there. She waved to get Chloe’s attention. “We can catch up later.”

Chloe signed back to Beca. _**You don’t have to go.**_

“She says you don’t have to go,” Aubrey interpreted. “Give her a couple days and she’ll change her mind,” she added while also signing. Chloe playfully slapped Aubrey on the arm. 

“Anyway,” Aubrey continued. “We have to finish decorating the tree.”

Chloe beamed at the prospect. _**I’ll help. Then I’ll need a nap. I flew out right after work.**_

 _ **Of course.**_ Aubrey signed before looking at Beca. “Chloe’s going to take a nap after she helps with the tree.”

“I’ll get the guestroom set up for you,” Beca said to Chloe, wanting to do anything to please the redhead. “And we’ll try to keep the noise down.” Chloe laughed lightly as Aubrey quirked a brow at her.

Frowning, Beca thought about what she had said and realization hit her. “Sorry,” she said, embarrassed once again in front of Chloe. She gestured to the suitcase that was resting by Aubrey. “I’ll bring your suitcase up for you.” Without waiting for a response, she grabbed the bag and headed upstairs.

Chloe turned her attention to Aubrey. _**Really cute.**_

Aubrey shook her head. _**It doesn’t get any less gross the more you say it.**_

Chloe winked at her best friend before moving to help with the decorating.

Beca was in the kitchen making breakfast when Aubrey entered the kitchen looking confused.

“You’re cooking?”

“I cook sometimes,” Beca said, nonchalantly.

Aubrey looked at the tray on the kitchen counter that Beca had used once to make her breakfast in bed when she was sick with the flu a few months back and that had only consisted of water and microwaved canned soup. “What’s the occasion?”

Beca dished the omelet onto a plate. “I just figured Chloe would like breakfast. She’s our guest.”

Aubrey narrowed her eyes at Beca. “Stacie’s a guest here sometimes. I’ve never seen you make her breakfast.”

“That’s different,” Beca said. “She’s your girlfriend.” Beca poured orange juice into a glass and placed it on the tray next to the plate. She glanced at Aubrey and noticed that she was looking at her suspiciously. “Dude, it’s just breakfast. Stop over-analyzing.”

Aubrey held her hands up in mock surrender. “I didn’t say anything.”

Beca picked up the tray and made her way upstairs to the guestroom. She was too busy worrying about what Aubrey was thinking to remember to use her common sense. She balanced the tray with one hand and knocked on the door. As she continued to worry about what Aubrey might say to Chloe about her little act of kindness, she knocked again. When she didn’t get an answer, she entered the room and froze at the sight of Chloe in a towel, combing out her wet hair.

Chloe saw something out of the corner of her eye and turned her head, smiling when she saw that it was Beca.

“Sorry!” Beca said, quickly. “I didn’t know you were… like this. I knocked, which is dumb but I forgot… which is also dumb. Anyway, this is for you.” She placed the tray down on the bed and quickly left the room. When she reached the kitchen, she was flushed and Aubrey stared at her, curiously.

“What’d you do?” Aubrey asked before sipping her coffee.

“Nothing,” Beca said as she went about making herself coffee.

“Did you walk in on Chloe naked?” Aubrey joked.

“No, she had a towel on,” Beca mumbled.

Aubrey laughed. “She probably wasn’t even phased. She’s confident about all of that.”

“She should be,” Beca replied before she could filter herself. “I mean, it’s good to be self-assured, ya know?”

So the thing was, Aubrey Knew Beca had a crush on Chloe. She had seen her sister with other people and she barely acted interested in them let alone enamored the way she seemed to be with Chloe. She had just kept quiet on the matter because she knew pressing Beca on the topic would just be a waste of time.

Chloe entered the kitchen wearing shorts and a tank top; her hair damp from her shower. She had the plate with the omelet in one hand and a fork in the other.

Beca simply stared for a moment before quickly busying herself with her coffee.

Chloe set the plate on the table and sat down next to Aubrey. _**Translate for me?**_

Aubrey nodded.

_**Tell Beca I said thanks for breakfast.** _

“Hey, Chloe says thanks for breakfast.”

Beca turned around to face them. “No problem. I hope it’s decent.”

Chloe nodded. _**It’s delicious. Next time, we should have breakfast together.**_

“She claims it’s delicious but she’s probably just being nice,” Aubrey said.

Beca held up her middle finger to Aubrey, causing Chloe to quirk a brow. She quickly dropped her hand and apologized. “That was for your idiot best friend. Not you.”

Chloe smirked. _**I wouldn’t mind it being for me in a different context.**_

Aubrey rolled her eyes. _**I’m not repeating that.**_

_**Tell her I want to have breakfast with her sometime and don’t add your own commentary.** _

“And she said next time you should have breakfast together.”

Beca smiled. “Yeah, for sure.” She gestured behind her. “I’m going to go work on some music but let me know if you need anything.”

 _ **Thank you.**_ Chloe signed before Beca left.

Aubrey laughed at her departing sister. _ **You make her brain fail when you’re around.**_

_**She’s-** _

Aubrey slapped Chloe’s hand down before she could sign, ‘cute’.

Two days had gone by and Beca and Aubrey’s place had become filled with friends. Everyone was currently playing scrabble, which had somehow been turned into a drinking game. Beca had slipped away to the kitchen for a break so she was currently leaning against the kitchen island, watching a ASL video on her phone while copying the signs.

“Hey,” Stacie walked into the kitchen causing Beca to almost drop her phone. “Why are you hiding?” The brunette moved to mirror Beca’s position. She looked at the phone and grinned. “Teaching yourself sign language?”

Beca picked her wine cooler up front the counter top. “I was just grabbing another drink.” She held up the bottle.

Stacie knew better, though. “You know I can teach you ASL.”

Beca took a sip of her drink. “I was just touching up on the basics.”

Stacie grinned and nudged Beca in the side with her elbow. “I can setup an elaborate situation that ends with you and Chloe under a mistletoe.”

Beca spluttered as she coughed on the sip of her drink she had been taking. She wiped the back of her hand over her mouth and set her drink down. “Why would I want that?”

“Because of your crush on her,” Stacie said, matter-of-factly. “You’re totally in deep.”

Beca shook her head. “I don’t have a crush on Chloe.”

Stacie laughed lightly. “It’s fine, Beca. I think you two would make a cute couple. She’d definitely be better than your usual choices. Aubrey thinks so, too. Don’t tell her I told you that.”

Beca shifted on her feet. “Let’s say I did have a crush on Chloe, she’s way out of my league so it wouldn’t ever go anywhere.”

“Give yourself some credit,” Stacie began. “You’re a catch. Put yourself out there and see what happens… or keep pining.”

Beca scoffed. “I’m not pining.”

“Yeah, and I didn’t go down on Aubrey right before this party,” Stacie quipped.

Beca visibly shuddered. “Sometimes I wish you had a filter and that was one of those times.”

Stacie laughed and pushed Beca’s drink back to her mouth. “Drink up, you just need liquid courage to make your move.”

Beca’s protest died in her throat as Chloe entered the kitchen.

Stacie grinned and signed something that Beca couldn’t decipher.

Chloe signed back and Stacie glanced at Beca. “Chloe wants to know why you’re hiding.”

“I’m not-,” Beca looked away from Stacie to look at Chloe. “I’m not hiding.”

Chloe gave Beca a look that told her she didn’t believe her. She then signed again.

“She’s going outside for some fresh air and wants you to go with her,” Stacie informed Beca.

Beca stood up straighter. “Me? Like, me specifically.”

Stacie rolled her eyes in amusement before signing to Chloe. _**I don’t think she’ll survive being alone with you.**_

Chloe smirked. _ **I’ll behave.**_

Chloe had known of Beca’s crush on her for almost a year now and she had to admit that she liked the other woman as well, but between her busy work life and not wanting to make things weird for Aubrey if things didn’t work out, she had never done anything about it. Recently, though, she had made plans to move back to California and she had officially admitted her feelings for Beca to Aubrey, who, surprisingly, didn’t openly cringe at the idea of them dating.

Stacie signed one last thing before walking away but just before she was out of the kitchen, she turned to Beca and gave her a thumbs up and suggestive eyebrow wiggling before disappearing.

Chloe smiled at Beca, which made Beca feel nervous and giddy at the same time. She really didn’t know how she was going to manage a walk alone with Chloe without making a fool out of herself.

The two made their way outside and after a couple minutes of walking in silence, Beca finally built the courage up to say something. She got Chloe’s attention on her by tapping her on the shoulder before slowly signing. _**I like that you’re here.**_

Chloe smiled, brightly. _**Me too. I like being around you.**_

Beca’s eyes widened, not sure if she had understood correctly, but too afraid to ask for clarification so she just powered on. “We,” Beca gestured between her and Chloe, “Should talk more.”

Chloe stopped walking and smiled as she corrected Beca. _“_ We,” she mouthed as she touched her pointer finger to the right side of her chest and then her left. While she was at it, she showed Beca how to say the rest of her sentence in ASL.

 _ **We should talk more.**_ Beca signed proudly.

Chloe nodded her agreement. _**We should.**_

The two continued to walk and when Beca felt the back of Chloe’s hand brush against her own, her heartbeat became erratic. Was Chloe giving her a sign or was she overly thinking things?

A gust of wind blew, shaking the trees and Beca instantly removed her hoodie and held it out to Chloe, basically shoving the item at the woman.

Chloe laughed lightly and Beca frowned. “What?”

Chloe shook her head in amusement. _Y_ _ **ou’re cute.**_ She placed the hoodie on and thanked Beca.

As they continued to walk, Chloe linked her arm through Beca’s. Beca smiled to herself, liking how close Chloe was to her. She felt at peace walking out here with her. She wasn’t sure how she could be anxious and calm at the same time but here she was.

The two had spent the rest of their walk in silence and as they arrived back at the house, Chloe stopped Beca outside the door.

_**I like you a lot.** _

Beca was pretty sure she knew what that meant, but again, was afraid that maybe she wasn’t understanding correctly.

“What?” Beca asked, unsure of what else to say.

Chloe rolled her eyes but a smile was playing at her lips. _**I like you.**_

“You like me?” Beca repeated. “Like… actually like me? Romantically? Or like… friends? I mean, just friends is cool. I just… I kind of, um...” Beca looked down as she continued to speak. “I like you, too. I think you’re great.”

Chloe reached out to make Beca look up. She pointed to her eyes and Beca looked at her sheepishly.

“Sorry, you make me nervous… because um, I...” Giving up on words, Beca signed instead. _**I like you.**_

Chloe grinned. _**I know.**_ She started to pull out her phone to say more, but Beca stopped her with a gentle touch of her hand. She cupped the back of Chloe’s neck, leaning forward for a kiss.

When their lips touched, Beca couldn’t help but smile into it. She had wanted this for a long time and never thought she was even a blip on Chloe’s radar. As the two kissed, Beca felt Chloe step in closer so that their hips were touching. She placed her hand on the redhead’s hip and let her thumb caress the skin just under her shirt.

The kiss was intensifying along with Beca’s body temperature when the door was flung open. She pulled away from the kiss and saw Aubrey and Stacie grinning at them.

“It’s about time,” Aubrey said.

Beca smiled happily at her sister. “I was just waiting for a sign.”

“I’m glad to see you got it,” Aubrey said, sincerely. “Seriously, though, were you two about to have sex outside?”

Beca blushed while Chloe smiled mischievously. _**I couldn’t help myself. Amazing kisser.**_

Aubrey made a face.

Beca looked on, curious to know what had been said. “What?”

Stacie signed something obscene that Beca couldn’t translate but had an idea that it was sexual.

“Come back to the party,” Aubrey said. “You can swoon over each other inside.”

Stacie and Aubrey walked off and Chloe stepped inside with Beca. Beca heard Stacie shout “look up” and did just that. She saw a mistletoe hanging from the ceiling and when she looked at Chloe, she saw a glint in her eyes.

Chloe pulled out her phone and typed out a message. _Can’t ignore tradition._

“Definitely not,” Beca agreed before Chloe’s lips were on hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

Beca was sitting on her bed with her laptop in front of her as she followed along with the person signing on her screen. She had been on YouTube more in the past two months than she had her entire life. She and Chloe were doing great in their relationship but apparently sign language wasn’t something she could easily retain.

Aubrey appeared at Beca’s door and leaned against the doorway. “What are you doing?”

Beca looked up from the screen. “Learning.”

Aubrey walked into the room and sat down on the bed so that she could see the screen. “I could teach you this stuff. Why are you depending on random videos?”

“Because random videos won’t chastise me every other minute.” Beca shut the laptop. “But it’s not any less frustrating.”

“Hey, relax. You’ll get it,” Aubrey assured her. “It’s a whole new language you’re trying to learn.”

“I just thought I’d be further along by now. We were both busy last week and didn’t get to see each other so I went a whole week without signing. I don’t want Chloe to feel like I’m not trying.”

“She definitely doesn’t feel that way. Just let me teach you. I promise I’ll be nice.”

Beca knew she couldn’t solely depend on YouTube and at least Aubrey would help her to keep up with it no matter how busy work got. “Fine.”

Aubrey grinned. “Perfect, I’ll start talking to you in sign language so you can retain what you learn. Oh, and you’ll have to send me your schedule for the next couple of months so I can get a syllabus made.”

Beca fell back onto her pillow. “I think I’ve changed my mind.”

Aubrey playfully slapped at Beca’s thigh. “You’ll be thanking me when you’re not mixing up words with sex again.”

Beca’s blush hit her immediately. “I can’t believe she told you.”

Aubrey tried to contain her laughter. “I’m her best friend. How’d you even know the sign for it? You lookin’ up sex stuff, Beca?”

“No, I just… got the sign embarrassingly wrong.”

Aubrey grinned. “If you signed it, it had to be in your memory bank, right?”

Beca narrowed her eyes at her sister. “Okay, fine. I was trying to find a less obscene way to say sex.”

Aubrey laughed. “What? This way too much for you?” Aubrey began to make a sign but Beca slapped her hands down.

“You’re a horrible sister. It was so mortifying.” Beca had crossed paths with Chloe’s mom yesterday when the woman had shown up at Chloe’s place to drop something off. When asked what had drawn the two together after knowing each other for so long, Beca, trying to incorporate as much ASL as she could while speaking, had said that she liked Chloe’s sex.

“That’s what happens when you try to learn by cramming,” Aubrey chastised but she was obviously amused.

Luckily, Chloe’s mom had also found the mistake funny and Chloe had spent a good five minutes laughing about it.

“Whatever,” Beca said. “And since we’re on the topic, I need your input on a relationship thing. I mean, if that’s something you can handle right now,” she quickly added, knowing that her sister might feel down about relationship talk.

Aubrey rolled her eyes. “Just because I’m single now doesn’t mean I’m not capable of compartmentalizing and managing my emotions. Some people just don’t work out. Stacie and I had different core values. It’s over. I’m fine.”

“Okay,” Beca waited a beat before continuing, “but if you weren’t, you know you can talk to me.”

“I appreciate that, Beca, but you know you get weird when it comes to trying to comfort people.”

That was very true. “But I can try.” Beca could deal with some awkwardness if it meant being there for Aubrey.

Aubrey nodded, touched by the sentiment. “I’ll keep that in mind. Now what do you need help with other than not talking about Chloe’s vagina in front of her mother?”

Beca picked up a pillow and hit Aubrey with it as the blonde laughed uncontrollably beside her. “I hate you.”

After a few more seconds, Aubrey’s laughter died down. “Okay, seriously, what do you need?”

Beca began to fidget with a loose string on her comforter. “So, I’m sure you already know, but Chloe and I actually haven’t slept together yet.”

Aubrey looked surprised by this. “Really? Chloe’s like the horniest person I know.”

“So it is me,” Beca said, getting the answer to the question she had yet to ask.

“Hey, I didn’t say that,” Aubrey said. “Chloe’s always been a free spirit when it comes to sex so I’m just surprised is all.”

“And she’s less free spirited with me because she’s not really attracted to me?”

“You know what it’s never good to do? Assume. Just talk to her about it. She’s probably just taking things slow because you’re not as experienced as she is and she doesn’t want to give you an aneurism by touching your junk.”

“Aubrey!” Beca whined.

“Just talk to her.”

“And say what? Hey, how do you feel about sex because I want to have a lot of it with you?”

Aubrey scrunched up her face. “Maybe finesse that a bit but yeah, that’s basically it. Just-,” 

“Talk to her,” Beca finished. “Easier said than done. My brain malfunctions when she’s too close. Is it weird that I still get nervous around her?”

“No, and Chloe thinks you’re adorable so stop worrying so much.” Aubrey’s phone vibrated and she checked the message she had received. “Chloe’s here. We’re going surfing.”

Beca quickly sat up. “Why didn’t you tell me she was coming?” The brunette ran her hands through her hair several times in hopes to make it look neater before moving to her closet to find something that wasn’t a stained baggy t-shirt and old gym shorts.

“I’m telling you now,” Aubrey said as Beca frantically searched through her clothes. “You can join us if you want.”

Beca stopped her frantic actions for a moment to look at her sister. “I don’t want to encroach on your best friend time.”

“You won’t be. You’re my best friend, too.”

“Aw, you care about me,” Beca stated, teasingly.

“Only a little,” Aubrey joked back before leaving the room to answer the front door.

Once Aubrey opened the door, she was greeted by the smiling face of her best friend. Chloe was dressed similarly to her in jean shorts and a tank top.

Chloe beamed as she signed, **_I’m so ready for today. Work has been insane._**

Aubrey stepped aside to let her in. **_There should be some great waves. I invited Beca. Is that cool?_**

Chloe grinned as she walked into the house. **_That’s more than cool. Surfing and eye candy? Yes, please._**

Aubrey playfully rolled her eyes. **_She’s upstairs. You can go see her while I get the car loaded._**

**_You don’t need help?_ **

Aubrey shook her head. **_I’ve got it._**

****

****

Beca was putting her shorts on over her bathing suit when she heard a knock at the door. “One second!” She called.

When a more rhythmic knock followed, Beca smiled at the sound. It was one she had taught Chloe so she would always know when it was her. She grabbed her tank top off the bed but then paused for a moment, deciding against putting it on. When she opened the door, she noticed how Chloe’s eyes instantly traveled the length of her body.

**_I like this look._** Chloe signed before leaning in to greet Beca with a kiss. 

**_Thanks._** Beca signed back. “You’re fine with me joining you guys, right?”

Chloe missed reading Beca’s lips as she opted to look at her chest instead. When she did finally look at her she signed, **_I might combust if I don’t get you under me soon._** Off Beca’s confused look, Chloe pulled out her phone and typed out a message for her before showing her the screen.

_Anyone ever tell you that you have a very nice rack?_

Beca mentally high-fived herself, pleased with Chloe’s assessment. “I’ve been known to turn a few heads.”

Chloe smirked, shoving her phone in her back pocket before she moved closer to Beca. She placed her hands on either side of her girlfriend’s waist and moved her mouth near her ear.

Beca couldn’t help the shiver that coursed through her at the feeling of Chloe’s tongue tracing over her ear. She closed her eyes as she felt teeth gently pull at her earlobe but just as quickly as it had started, it was over. When she opened her eyes, Chloe was smiling mischievously at her. **_That was mean._**

Chloe smirked. **_I’m going to go help Aubrey._**

 ** _I need help._** Beca signed with a grin. **_My lips need you._** Chloe laughed, but it wasn’t her usual breathy laugh; it was loud and delightful. Beca’s heart warmed at the sound. **_One more kiss?_**

**_Of course._** Chloe stepped forward once more and Beca was given a slow yet passionate kiss that lasted a good moment before Chloe pulled away. Chloe bit at her lower lip and stole a glance at Beca’s chest one last time, winking at her before departing the room.

Beca remained where she was, trying to calm her libido but her thoughts kept going to very sexy places. She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of her phone alerting her to a notification. When she grabbed it from the nightstand, she saw a message from Chloe. 

****

_I’ll definitely have a follow-up of that tonight if you want to come over. No pressure._

****

Beca couldn’t stop smiling at those words. “Thank god,” she said with relief. It turned out she wasn’t the only one ready for the next step and now she could avoid an awkward conversation about it. Beca began to type out a message, which she of course deleted several times before finally settling on something simple yet flirty.

_I love pressure._

****

Beca frowned at the screen as she reread her words. “I suck at this,” she groaned before quickly typing more.

_Sorry, that sounded better in my head. I’m definitely down for spending the night._

Beca sent the message but as soon as she sent it, she realized Chloe might not want her to spend the night.

_I mean, I don’t have to spend the night. I’m okay with whatever you’re comfortable with. We don’t even have to sex._

Beca hit send and tossed her phone onto the bed before she maxed out how awkward she could be in a span of two minutes. She grabbed her tank top and slipped it on before putting her sneakers on.

When her phone pinged again, she quickly grabbed it to read Chloe’s message.

_Sex?_

Beca’s eyes widened as she realized Chloe maybe didn’t want to take things to the next level and probably just wanted her to come over so they could fool around. Now she had made things weird and would have to hide from Chloe for at least a week. Maybe two.

When her phone went off again, she reluctantly read the message.

_Kidding! Sorry. Couldn’t help myself. You just make it so easy and you’re so cute when you’re flustered. I definitely want you to spend the night._

Beca smiled and shook her head. She couldn’t even pretend to be even a little upset because she really did make it too easy. Letting out a happy sigh, Beca gave herself a onceover before leaving her room.

Beca was sitting on a beach towel under an umbrella when Chloe returned from the water. She smiled at the redhead and leaned over to place a kiss on her cheek when she was seated.

**_Having Fun?_** Beca signed.

Chloe nodded. **_I love the water. You should join me out there._**

Beca shook her head. “I don’t want you to miss out on those waves because you’re busy with me.”

Chloe read Beca’s lips and then signed back. **_I can miss a few waves. You must be bored just sitting here watching me._** Chloe then grinned. **_Or maybe you’re thinking about tonight._**

Beca laughed. “I’m definitely thinking about tonight. What did you say before that?”

Chloe happily signed the words again but at Beca’s frown, she knew the brunette hadn’t gotten it.

Beca subconsciously reached for her phone but remembered that all of their phones were in the trunk of Aubrey’s car. She then looked to see where her sister was so she could translate but saw her flirting with a guy a few feet away.

Chloe placed a hand on Beca’s leg and gave it a light squeeze. **_Don’t worry._**

Beca at least understood that but she felt bad. **_Sorry. I’m trying._** “Aubrey agreed to teach me so I-,”

Chloe placed a finger over Beca’s lips to stop the rant that was about to follow. **_It’s okay. I know you’re trying._** **_Come with me, please?_** Chloe pouted for emphasis.

Beca smiled and nodded, her guilt melting away as Chloe slipped her hand into hers as they stood up. Chloe kissed Beca’s hand and released it so she could grab the paddleboard that Aubrey had brought along.

Once they were out in the water, Beca and Chloe maneuvered themselves on so that they were sitting side by side with their legs hanging in the water.

Chloe rested her head on Beca’s shoulder and Beca placed a kiss on the top of her head. They sat like that for a few minutes, enjoying the atmosphere and each other’s presence until Beca had the urge to speak.

She got Chloe’s attention and when her girlfriend was looking, she signed. **_This is nice. I like being out here with you._**

Chloe smiled. **_Yeah. It’s romantic._** She then spelled out romantic slowly so Beca could understand. When they first started dating, Chloe made sure Beca knew the alphabets perfectly.

Beca grinned and nodded in agreement. “Very.”

Chloe placed a hand on Beca’s thigh and leaned over to kiss her. Beca returned the kiss, her own hand moving to cup the back of Chloe’s neck. Many minutes passed and as things became heated, a sudden splash of water hitting them broke them apart.

They turned their heads to find Aubrey near them, straddling her surfboard. “Are you two seriously about to have sex on a paddleboard?” She asked as she signed her words.

Beca realized her hand had drifted down to Chloe’s breast and quickly pulled it away. “No, we just got caught up in the moment.”

**_Your timing isn’t appreciated._** Chloe replied. **_And I’m definitely corrupting your sister tonight so don’t expect her home until tomorrow._**

Aubrey made a face. **_One, ew. Two, finally._** “Before you two go into your sex coma tonight, can we go have a late lunch and hit the mall?”

Beca’s eyes widened as she addressed her sister. “Sex coma? Did Chloe say that?”

**_Stop embarrassing your sister._** Chloe chastised but amusement was shining in her eyes.

Aubrey laughed and began to paddle back towards the shore.

“I’m not going to the mall!” Beca yelled at her. Chloe placed a kiss on Beca’s cheek and picked up the paddle before standing up on the board.

Beca turned so that she had a better view of Chloe and instantly felt like the luckiest person alive. She couldn’t wait for tonight but until then she would enjoy the sight of her girlfriend as they headed back to shore.


End file.
